


Easy Like Sunday Mornin'

by howdoyousleep



Series: Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Solider Bucky Barnes| Shrinkyclinks [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Riding, Top Bucky Barnes, not really but pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Today is a Sunday and the universally-accepted laziness of the day may be why Steve finds himself wanting it slow and sweaty and deep. Bucky didn’t ask questions.





	Easy Like Sunday Mornin'

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and smutty and something I couldn't get out of my head. Equivalent of "felt cute might delete later" because idk if I like it. Let me know!

Steve and Bucky share many different kinds of sexual experiences together. Sex is a crucial piece of their relationship, both men having a very high sex drive, both men loving each other dearly, both men finding the other mind-blowingly attractive. They have made love and fucked, have woken up in the middle of the night grabbing for each other, have been yelled at in the back of cabs, and have spent their weekends in bed taking each other apart again and again. Through all of this, Bucky has to say that his favorite sexual experience he shares with Steve is the one where Steve is in control. He craves the one where Steve wants Bucky so badly he is aggressive in his actions and movements, where he uses Bucky’s body and cock for his own pleasure. Bucky loves to watch with intensity Steve move his small but strong body, taking what he wants from Bucky, being completely unapologetic.

It always starts with Bucky’s cock in Steve’s mouth. It’s as if Steve can’t possibly think of moving onto intercourse without sucking Bucky off first, without Bucky’s cock filling up his mouth and his throat, and _fuck _does Bucky love it. Watching Steve’s cherry-red lips stretch around his length, his eyelids flutter as a sign of Steve enjoying feeling so full, hearing the wet noises and hums and whines of pleasure Steve lets out—it’s an out-of-body experience. These blowjobs are slow and unrushed and erotic, Steve’s eyes locked onto Bucky’s under a set of thick lashes. Bucky pets Steve and tells him how incredible he is, how lucky Bucky is to have him, how sweet his little mouth feels wrapped around Bucky’s big cock. Steve loves when Bucky talks to him, says filthy things, purring and preening under the praise and filth. Steve’s talented tongue and soft mouth bring Bucky so close to the edge, but Steve knows better than to take him over the edge, not when he wants to use Bucky to make himself come over and over again.

From there the way in which Steve takes Bucky always varies. He had pushed Bucky onto his back and rode him into tomorrow, coming all over himself and Bucky more than once, breathless and panting. He has gotten onto all fours and moved his lithe body between Bucky and the mattress in the way he wants, Bucky steadfast and stagnant as he marvels at how good his little Stevie looks just taking what he wants from Bucky. He has been bossy and told Bucky how to fuck him and what he wanted, pushed against the front door of their apartment, shouting and pulling at Bucky’s hair. It all varies but the one thing that doesn’t change is how much Bucky _loves _it.

Today is a Sunday and the universally-accepted laziness of the day may be why Steve finds himself wanting it slow and sweaty and deep. Bucky didn’t ask questions. He’s sitting atop Bucky’s thick thighs on their shared couch, his cheeks and lips flushed from a heavy and lengthy suck job that ended mere minutes before, one that left Bucky gasping and melting into the cushions beneath him. Steve had attempted to rush through prep, not giving himself enough time and only two of his own fingers, but Bucky wasn’t having it. Seconds after Steve had went to sit on Bucky’s cock, the brunette had pushed him onto his back and taken his time opening Steve up. The blonde huffed and puffed but Bucky talked sweet to him and had him whimpering and grabbing at Bucky’s shoulders in under a minute. He had Steve shaking and whining, begging Bucky to let him ride him, _come on, Buck wanna ride you, please, Buck, please? Don’t wanna come on your fingers—wanna come on your cock_ and who was he to deny this perfect man, _his_ perfect man, such a request?

Bucky will never ever _ever_ get used to the feeling of Steve’s body accepting his own, letting him in, being so accommodating. There is nothing more intimate than that moment and Steve knows it, is just as swept away in the moment as Bucky is. He is settled back into the couch in sitting position, reveling in the feel of this perfect small twink of a body wrapped around him, reveling in the sound of Steve’s sighs and whines and moans. There are unspoken words shared between the two, acknowledging that, yes, what they are sharing and feeling is real and not a dream or a fantasy. Bucky feels Steve’s eyelashes flutter against his jaw and his hands sweep up and down a lean back, comforting as Steve’s ass meets his thighs, bottoming out.

There’s no rush, no urgency, just feeling. Someone outside of their open window knocks around a trashcan, others share a few shouts. All Bucky can hear are Steve’s stuttered breaths.

Steve pulls his head back, lips naturally seeking out Bucky’s own, melding and moving together in heat and moisture. Bucky pulls a plump bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it gently. Steve rolls and grinds his hips down into Bucky’s body gently, his thighs and his cock, as they share kisses and nips and licks and the closeness and intimacy Bucky feels is enormous. Steve moans, high and breathy, “_Bucky_…” right onto his lips, into his mouth, and Bucky’s chest tightens. He’d die for Steve, he’s so sure of it. Bucky replies with a nod of the head, pulling Steve back further into the couch with him, a gentle, “_Yeah, sugar,_” spoken with a kiss planted in the corner of his mouth, a large arm wrapping around a small waist.

Steve does what he can to roll and grind his body into Bucky’s, little asshole clenching and fluttering around Bucky’s thick cock, knees digging into the couch cushions, elbows planted on broad shoulders. Both men feel surrounded, even given their differing positions, and Steve plants his lips right at Bucky’s ear. Bucky has the privilege of hearing Steve’s breathy sighs of pleasure, his small grunts, as he circles his hips, downright filthy movements, and he scatters kisses all over the side of his face. Bucky’s convinced this is what heaven feels like.

Steve pulls back, mouth agape, eyes hooded, and he doesn’t waste a second before he’s rolling and grinding again, arms moving behind his body, hands planting themselves on Bucky’s knees. Bucky’s next exhale is detectibly shaky as he watches Steve’s glistening body take its own pleasure, stiff cock proud between them. The angle doesn’t do much in terms of movement, but Bucky knows that his cock is so deep within Steve that it has to be nailing his little prostate dead-on. He’s right.

Steve’s breaths turn to gasps, his eyelids flutter shut, and his head falls back between his shoulders. His brain may be offline, but Steve’s body continues to pump and roll and gyrate, desperately wanting to feel Bucky so deep, _so deep_. It leaves Bucky moaning softly, holding onto lithe thighs, eyes unsure of where to look first, enraptured by Steve’s slow but targeted movements. He knows exactly when Steve feels the peak of pleasure. His head snaps up, chin tucked, and he locks eyes with Bucky, bottom lip trembling as he gasps.

“That the sweet spot, honey?” Bucky asks almost casually, hands coming to grip onto Steve’s hips, and all Steve can do is nod his head frantically and make small pitiful noises. Bucky uses his strength to begin to add to the level of intensity to Steve’s movements, pulling and yanking at prominent hipbones. Bucky’s eyes land on where their two bodies meet, in awe at how perfect his cock looks being eaten up by Steve’s hole, Steve’s cock looking like it’s going to burst. But there’s no rush, only feeling, slow but purposeful movements.

“Not even gonna touch you. You’re gonna come all over us by just the feel of my fat cock in your cunt, sugar,” Bucky breathes, watching as Steve’s hips stutter and his head falls back, just feeling himself and the moment. He can see Steve’s delicate arms trembling behind him as he says, “Don’t want you to touch me, Buck. Just wanna feel. Feel so good inside of me, _fuck_, gonna make me come.” Bucky lets out a few grunts in agreement, listens to Steve’s desperate noises, and holds on as he watches Steve come apart beautifully. It’s gutting and incredible and _so fucking hot, _watching Steve’s cock spurt and drool, his body continuing to move through his climax. Steve’s gasping and letting out breathy noises, _oh god _and _Bucky_, nails digging into his knees, bringing his head up to look at Bucky. He’s relying on Bucky’s strength, of his grip relentless as he pulls and pushes Steve’s hips, prolonging Steve’s orgasm even more.

“So fuckin’ beautiful, Steve, _goddamnit_,” Bucky marvels as he sits up, pulling himself closer to Steve, wrapping his hand around Steve’s thick cock. Steve shouts, arms wrapping around Bucky’s neck, chest heaving, asshole fluttering, and he sobs gently at the feeling of Bucky maintaining the hardness of his dick. Together they have learned what it takes for both of them to go multiple rounds, prolong their experiences together, and for Steve it means there’s no grace period. He needs some sort of stimulation right away, preferably through an orgasm, even as his sensitivity spikes. Bucky’s big hand is relentless, pumping deep and slow, cooing into the skin of his cheek as Steve sobs and rocks into his lap, on his cock.

“How do you want the next one, baby?” Bucky whispers, closing his eyes as he gets caught up in the feel of Steve ass rocking and wrapped around his cock, all hot and wet and _tight_. Bucky’s empty hand comes up to squeeze the nape of his neck, grounding him, and Steve curses before answering, “W-wanna ride you. Wanna ride you b-backwards, Buck.” _Oh shit._ Bucky groans into Steve’s neck, cheek, mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Buck. Please?”

Bucky responds with a chaste kiss, one last squeeze on his leaking cock, and leans onto the back of the couch.

“Whatever you want, baby,” he breathes, and Steve is moving, turning, planting his feet on the floor on the inside of Bucky’s spread thighs, movements still lazy and unrushed. Bucky’s hands are moving up and down the soft skin of Steve’s back, so soft, watching and holding his breath as he watches a skilled hand reach around for his cock, his exhale a moan as Steve’s cunt eats his length right up. He feels Steve’s hands grip his knees, feel Steve’s walls flutter around him in adjustment, hear Steve’s content guttural moans hit his ears.

He feels like he’s moving through slow motion as he watches Steve’s pert little ass move up and down his length, before his own eyes roll back into his head, hand moving through molasses to grip the back of Steve’s neck. He hears himself let out a low, “_Oh fuck, Stevie_,” as the smaller man grinds his ass on the downward thrust, his gut clenching, and Steve moans out a high, “_Buck…_”. It’s heavy and hot, a breeze hitting them from the open window, settling onto their damp skin. Steve takes his time, slowly bounces up and down on Bucky, wringing the endless pleasure from them both. The air is full of sighs and moans and the wet noises of sex and Bucky wants to live in this moment forever.

Steve’s movements become shaky, a combination of his muscles becoming overused and being sated from an orgasm. He’s whining, sounding more and more pitiful, and he leans forward as his hand scramble to grab at Bucky’s knees.

“Jesus wept,” Bucky whispers harshly, this new view knocking the wind right out of his chest. He can feel the stretch of Steve’s asshole, the way it grips and flutters and slides, but _seeing it _is so very different. His hands move to grip at Steve’s waist, holding him in place, slowly _slowly_ moving his small body up and down, mouth dropped open. Steve whines at the strain, back arched, and his head falls forward.

“Oh, honey lemme look, lemme look,” he coos, hand moving to rub his thumb over the delicate skin where his cock and Steve’s hole meet. “Just a little wet dream, aren’t ya, sugar?” he asks rhetorically, rubbing at the sticky wet skin there, moaning softly. Steve whines in response, Bucky knowing that his cheeks have flared in color, no doubt. Steve holds on, sticks it out for a few more thrusts, wanting to make Bucky happy, but then his thighs start to shake and he whines out, “_Buck_, please please,” and Bucky is pulling him back. He wraps an arm around Steve’s waist as the blonde scrambles to adjust, to place his knees on either side of Bucky’s thick thighs, moaning in relief and in change of angle. Bucky keeps pulling, holding Steve’s body to his own, arm on his waist moving to wrap around his wisp of a chest, kissing softly behind his ear. He pinches a nipple, deep and sharp, and murmurs, “Go on, baby. _Take it_.”

Steve whimpers, embarrassed but hot all over, rolling his body, his torso, his ass, leaning forward out of Bucky’s grip to lean on Bucky’s knees in this new-found position. It’s different but it works in both of their favors, Bucky being able to watch and Steve being able to take what he wants. And _shit_ does he take what he wants. His little body moves and rolls and bounces as he sighs and moans when he feels inclined. His head lolls in all directions, grinding and popping his ass up and down on Bucky’s dick and Bucky can barely stand it.

“Love this so much, Stevie, love you. Your little body fuckin’ itself on my cock, _Christ_, I’ll never get used to this. Love you so much, sugar, love you.”

Steve becomes flustered, noises desperate and high, hands gripping at Bucky’s legs tighter, a squeak of a, “_Buuuck_,” falling from his lips and his hips stutter. Bucky knows it’s coming, knows Steve’s second orgasm creeping up quickly, and he wants it so bad, wants Steve to let go yet again. He knows it’s coming and knows exactly how to get him there.

“Come on, baby—take it. Use that cock. Want you to come on that cock. So pretty when you come, Stevie, nothin’ more beautiful than—”

“Buck, oh Bucky, I’m—“

“I love you, baby, love you so much. Come on, sugar. Give it to me, come on, lemme have it, yeah.”

And Steve’s luxurious rolls and bounces shake and stutter to a halt, Steve’s hand coming down to wrap around his own cock, and he’s grinding and pushing and pulsing as his hand pumps long and deep over himself. Bucky moans as Steve sobs, sounding outright devastated, little hole fluttering and trembling all over Bucky’s length, and Bucky runs his hands soothingly up and down the smooth expanse of Steve’s back. With Steve still mumbling and shaking, Bucky pulls him back to his chest again, holding onto him, squeezing and kissing and praising him, hand coming up to his cock once more. Steve whines and shakes his head, batting at Bucky’s palm but Bucky knows better at this point.

“Got one more in ya, sugar, I know it. You’re gonna give it to me. You done usin’ me? Is it my turn?” he whispers sternly into his ear, licking at the lobe, pumping his fist tightly over Steve’s cock. Steve’s damn near crying, shouting, very weakly pushing at Bucky’s arm, Bucky knowing it’s mainly for show; Steve loves being pushed, loves testing the limits.

“Buck, I c-can’t. You gotta, you gotta do it, I can’t,” Steve mumbles as Bucky’s fist continues to pump up and down on his erection, kissing at his neck. Bucky’s nodding, sitting up, and then standing with a light-weight Steve in his arms, turning. He pulls out of Steve begrudgingly, setting him down on shaky legs, and pushes him back onto the couch, crawling over his exhausted form, kissing at a delicate collarbone, a strong chin, sweet lips. Steve’s gaze is unfocused, half-lidded, and he looks completely fucked-out. Bucky loves it, loves Steve, murmurs it on his lips, eyes locked, and Steve whines before repeating it. Bucky grabs at Steve’s legs, opens them, pulls them up and back lewdly. Steve doesn’t even fight it, doesn’t make an embarrassed noise like he normally would, and instead moans, moan turning chaotic when Bucky slowly slides home.

Steve is miraculously tight, spread all open for Bucky, gasping into his mouth, complete and total trust and admiration scrawled all over his face. Bucky’s consistent thrusts are long and deep and powerful, Steve gasping each time Bucky bottoms out, and Bucky can’t help but ramble as he always does when he’s fucking into Steve’s blissed out body.

“Oh _fuck_, Steve. Oh fuck, look at ya. All open for me, for me to fuck into this sweet little body. How’d I ever get so luck with you, huh? You mine? Say it. Say it, baby,” and Steve’s moaning hysterically, eyes fighting to stay open and locked with Bucky’s, foreheads pressed together. Bucky’s thrusts are brutal and it takes Steve a few seconds to respond with, “Fucking hell, Buck, I’m yours I’m all yours. I love you so much, I love you, I love you,” and Bucky’s groaning, Sunday laziness dissipating in near animalistic need. Bucky grabs at the back of Steve’s thighs and pushes them down into Steve’s body more before wrapping a hand around his cock. Steve sobs.

“Come on, baby. One more. You gonna come with me? You gonna let me fill this little cunt up?” Bucky’s nodding his head before the question is out of his mouth, fist pumping in time with his thrusts and he can feel Steve’s thighs tremble on his shoulders. Steve is chanting _yes please yes yes please_ and Bucky’s other hand comes up to soothingly hold onto the side of Steve’s pretty face. The laziness that was extremely present minutes before has transformed into eagerness, franticness, and desperation. Bucky holds on, pumps his fist, slams his hips and cock home rapidly, so hard, so deep, and he hears the hitch in Steve’s breath. He kisses at Steve’s lips, praises him, twists his fist under the head of Steve’s cock, and when Steve holds his breath a few beats he knows he’s got him.

Steve’s shouting, moans long and loud, head twisting into the cushion beneath his head, and Bucky’s vision whites out along the edges as he crashes over that edge alongside Steve. He mumbling things he can’t understand, watching as Steve’s eyes roll back in his head, his hand messy and rubbing through streaks of come, and wave after wave of pleasure rush through him at an alarming rate, seemingly never-ending. Steve’s shouts die quickly and Bucky wonders through the haze if Steve has dropped but the lips running across his cheeks and jaw tell him that he’s simply exhausted instead.

Bucky rolls his hips a few more times into Steve, groaning softly, smiling as sweet smooth lips continue to trail across any skin he can reach. Their movements have drifted back into laziness, breaths evening out, hands and lips gently touching, reveling in their shared luck at having one another, at having moments like these. They grab at each other, hold onto each other, bask in their shared orgasms, the connection it brings them, and things are back to that easy Sunday relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got something else in the works that I'm almost done with that I am pumped about so be on the lookout!  
As always, I adore comments, requests, kindly-worded critiques, and love! <3


End file.
